


The third Brother

by Turtle_in_a_sewing_basket



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Orphan AU, Past Verbal Abuse, Ri-Brothers, Slow Build, anne of green gabels AU (kind of), early 1900's, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_in_a_sewing_basket/pseuds/Turtle_in_a_sewing_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori had come to terms with the fact that he would probably be an orphan for the rest of his life. There was no point in getting upset over it , he knew it was true. Which is why he is pleasantly surprised when he learns that he is to live with two brothers on Prince Edward Island. Ori can only imagine what his new life will be like.Although, a series of mistakes and misunderstandings might send him back to the Orphan asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ori sat the basket on the ground and flexed his sore hand for a moment. He switched the book he was currently reading to the hand that had previously held the basket, he grabbed the basket with the other hand and continued the walk with his eyes glued to the book as he walked.

_Oh soul, torn by unbearable concerns, Stand up, defend yourself from your enemies,_ _  
_ _outsmart them moving cautiously_ _through their ambushes._

He read as the basket bumped repeatedly against his leg. The midday sun beat down on Ori’s freckled face, only the shade of an occasional tree would provide temporary relief from its rays. But slowly as he walked the tress grew closer together and the shade spread.

_But do not triumph when you win, nor lay down crying when defeated, nor get overjoyed in your joys,_

Ori spoke those lines aloud as he read, as he often did when he wanted to remember a phrase.

_Or overwhelmed in your sorrows_ _just learn what rhythm governs hu-_

_“_ ORI RIES!”

Brown eyes grew wide at the sound his name being called. He then realized that in his diseur to finish his book he had slowed his pace and had been gone far longer that what was acceptable. He took off in a sprint while shoving the book as far down in the basket as he could. In a small clearing sat a small house, to some it looked quite large but to the nine inhabitants it was small.Ori felt ice run down his spine as he saw Mrs. Raymar standing outside the house impatiently.  She was a thick middle-aged woman, who was much stronger than one would think, she proved this by slapping Ori hard in the back when he tried to run buy her.  The pain was awful but he knew better than to let it show.

‘’ You lazy worthless child!” she bellowed fallowing him in to the too small kitchen. The table too up most of the kitchen and the six children who sat around it barley left any room for the stove and sink.Ori sat the basket on the table and quickly began digging threw the cabinets for a frying pan. “Never mind that! While you were out there wasting my time Mr. Raymar has been waiting for his lunch so you better run it to him and pray he doesn’t tan your back side!” Mrs. Raymar took the basket off the table; Ori felt his heart in his throat when she pulled out his paperback book.

“Well,” she said examining the book” no wonder you’ve been so useless today.”

“Pleas Mrs. Raymar I’m sorry! I h-Honsestly didn’t mean to l-lose track of time I...I...I just couldn’t h-help it! Please I promise it won’t ever happen again! You see -” No matter how hard he tried Ori couldn’t keep himself from trembling under her harsh glare.

“You’re damn right it won’t happen again.” She opened the door of the stove and tossed Ori’s book in amongst the fire.Ori really thought he was going to cry, but he learned a long time ago not to cry in frount of people like Mrs. Raymar.

She shoved the basket back into Ori’s hands “Now take Mr.Raymar his lunch and if you’re not back hear by the time my babies are done eating it’s back to the celler for you!”

Ori ran out of the kitchen straight to the dirt path that lead to town, he ran as fast as skinny legs could carry him. Not halfway to the town Ori felt his chest tighten, at about the same time his breath became labored and he was huffing just to get a little air into his lungs. But he couldn’t stop. He was already late and the only thing worse than Mrs. Raymar’s temper was Mr. Raymar’s.

Finally the mill was in sight. Ignoring the pain in his chest, Ori ran even faster .The saw dust his boots kicked up caused him to star coughing. Finally he saw Mr. Raymar, who owned the mill, but someone else got to Mr. Raymar before Ori could. Ori had recognized him as one of the employs of the mill, suddenly there was shouting and shoving and Mr. Raymar was punching the employee in the face. Other workers stepped in, the pulled the boss of the employee who stumbled away as fast as he could limp. If only it had ended there.

Mr. Raymar clutched the left side of his chest, and fell over. The employees who had just stopped the fight suddenly crowed around him with new found concern for the task master. Hesitantly Ori walked over and joined them.

“Should we call for the doctor?” Ori asked despite the burning sensation in his throat.One of the older employees felt Mr. Raymars wrist, before turning to Ori. “No need for a doctor, child.”

^^

“His sole is with God, Catharina, That’s all that matters. Sell the mill and house, then you can come live with me and Richard.”

Oir pressed his ear closer to the kitchen door, he knew this was coming. Without Mr. Raymar to bring home money, they soon ran out of it.  Mrs. Raymar‘s sister had arrived shortly before the funeral, and has spent her entire visit trying to convince her to move in with her and her husband.

“What will you do with the orphan boy?”

Ori pressed closer to the door.

“Back to the orphanage, let him be someone else’s problem.”

 _No_ Ori thought he can’t go back to the orphanage. He was too old to be adopted into a family and too weak to adopted for work. If he went back now he would be there till he was old enough to be kicked out. He opened the kitchen door; two sets of irritated eyes were instantly on him.

“Please Mrs. Raymar;” Ori begged “Let me come with you. I could still work and you wouldn’t have to pay me. Just Please…don’t send me back.”

Mrs. Raymar’s sister scoffed “All you orphans are the same, desperate to feel like you matter, but you don’t. You’re just Orphan trash.”

“That’s right Ori Ries, orphan thrash, that’s all you’ll ever be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori is surprised.

Balin Fudinson’s after noon was ruined the minute he saw Nori Rison drive by on his wagon.  Nori never goes to town this time of year. He wasn’t driving very fast so it couldn’t be an emergency. And he was wearing his suit...he never wares a suiet. Balin expressed all his concerns to his younger brother Dwalin, who was pulling weeds from their garden.

“He’s probably doing something that’s none of your business.” Was his response, as pulled a particular stubborn weed from the turnip patch. Balin rolled his eyes at his brother.

“well I better head off to Dori’s just to be sure everything is alright.”

“Balin you can’t be-“It was too late for Dwalin to talk his brother out of it since he already had put on his hat  and was waking threw the gate. It was Dwalin’s turn to roll his eyes, there was no point in worrying about it now, so the younger brother turned his attention back to the turnips.

^^

Dori had just pulled the kettle off the stove when there was a harsh knocking at his door. He knew who it was even before he peeped out the curtain. Nori driving past would simply be too much for his curious (bordering rudely nosey) friend and neighbor. 

“Good after noon Dori.” Balin greeted his old friend, after Dori took his hat and sat down at the table just as Dori handed him a steaming cup of tea. Dori was a tall stout man, his dark auburn hair had a few streaks of gray in it but that was the only thing that showed he was close to middle age. His skin was clear and pale from years of working indoors.

“Blain, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  Dori asked even though he already knew the answer. The route to the train station went right by the Fudinson’s house, and Nori in the wagon wearing his best suite would stand out.

“Well I just saw your brother driving by and thought I’d come and check on you, make sure everything’s okay. “ Balin took a quick sip of his tea” I knew he never goes to town this time of year, unless it was something urgent” Balin pressed.

“He’s not going to town, he’s off to the train station,” Dori placed a biscuits on a small plate and handed it to Balin.” We’ve decided to adopt a girl to help us in the dress shop.”Balin opened his mouth to say something but Dori cut him off “My eyesight’s not what it was and Nori has no interest in taking over, we don’t have any relatives to pass it to. I’d just hate to see it sold or closed down.”The dress shop wasn’t much, a two room wooden building on small patch of dirt, but it had been in the Rison family for three generations. It was the only dress shop for miles so it always had good business , so much that Dori sometimes struggled to keep up.

“You can’t be serious!” exclaimed balin who shot up from the table in an outrage. If had been told the Rison’s were moving to a kangaroo farm in Austriliea he couldn’t have been more dumbfounded” Adoption?! Surely you have lost all your sense. I read in the paper an orphan set a house on fire just outside of Halifax, burned the whole family to a crisp in their beds! Then this other-“

“Balin please,” Dori placed a hand on his friends arm to calm him” Besides she’s coming from Nova Scotia, she can’t be that different from us. I will admit I was a bit hesitant at first but Nori and I know what we are doing. Honestly you’re over reacting.”

“I think you’re under reacting Dori!”

Dori rolled his eyes, even though he had expected this behavior from Balin, but it was still completely ridiculous. Dori poured himself a another cup of tea to calm himself , as he tried to refrain from telling Balin exactly what was on his mind. Luckily by that time Balin was too outraged to stay and politely excused himself, and stormed out of the kitchen, but not before he got the last word in.

“Obviously the good sense I appreciated in you has left!”

Dori smoothed out his apron, unphased by the words of his neighbor. He had more important things to do than to worry about what an old gossip like Balin had to say. True Dori was a bit worried about taking a strange orphan in, who knows what kind of manners they’ll have?!

^^

Truthfully it was more Nori’s doing than Dori’s. Nori truly had no interest in the dress shop aside from lending an occasional hand with things became too busy.  Dori had tried taking on apprentices before, none of which could meet his standards. (Although Nori h believed Dori ran off all those girls on purpose).  So it was Nori who said that they should adopt a child, old enough to help in shop but still young enough to be brought up properly with a good life.It also had a little to do with Nori wanting someone to help look after his ageing brother and keep him company. They sent a letter to the Orphan asylum and received a reply saying they would send a girl, around 12 years old, but that’s all they said until they sent another letter of when and where to pick her up.

Nori adjusted his only good straw hat as he rode through the rows of trees. Although it felt like fall more than spring, that didn’t stop the sun from shining in his eyes. As a fur trader, he was no stranger to unsavory travel conditions, but for some reason today everything seemed to stand out to him. He brushed it off as anxiety of the adoption.

Finally he pulled up to the train station, which was little more than a platform with a ticket counter and some tracks in front of it. Nori tied his horse up, stepped on the platform and was greeted by an older man he recognized as the station manager.

“Nice day isn’t?”

“Yes, very nice. Can you tell me if the 430 train has run yet?” Nori held out a piece of paper with the train info written on it. The Man looked at it for a moment before laughing a little to himself.

“That trains done been and gone fo’ nearly an hour.”

“well I was expecting a passenger-”

“yes well there was this one boy who got off, no one’s claimed yet, so I reckon that’s your passenger. He’s sittin’ over t-”

Nori stopped listening after the word boy. They were expecting a girl, had something happened to her? This _boy_ couldn’t be the orphan he and his brother sent for.

 He thanked the man, hoping that it was merely pronoun trouble and not true. Hesitantly Nori peered around the corner. ON a bench he could see what was without a dout a boy. He had coopery red locks, which looked as if they had only been brushed once in a hurry. He wore dirty overalls with a flannel shirt that was clearly a meant for someone twice his size. The boys face had a heavy layer of freckles that started around the eyes and worked their way down under his caller. was Nori turned back around the corner to get his thoughts straight, unaware that he had already been spotted. he couldn’t just leave the boy there, but if something had happened to the girl and this was just some random kid? What if-

“Pardon me?” a small sweet voice cut threw Nori's thoughts like they were butter. He turned back to see that the boy had walked over and was now leaning over the railing of the plat form to speak to Nori.

“Are you Dori or Nori Rison?”

Well there was no mistake, this was his passenger.

“Yes, IM Nori. Pleasure to meet you…?”

The child climed around the railing and leapt of the plat form in front of Nori. He held out his hand to Nori, who was still a bit weary of the young man but took the hand shake any way.” “Ori. My name’s Ori Ries”. “I just knew you were going to come for me, but even if you didn’t come I had made up my mind that I would climb to the roof of the station and sleep there. I’ve always wanted to do that at least once, sleep on a roof, I wouldn’t be a bit afraid ether. None the less I’m so glad you’ve come even if I won’t get to sleep on a roof under the starts.” The whole time Ori spoke he held tight to Nori’s hand.

Nori still had no idea what to make of the talkative boy. He held the boney hand in his own, how could he tell this child with such bright hopeful eyes that there was a mistake. He would take him home and let Dori do that. All Nori could say was “the buggies’ over here.”

“Have we got a long drive?” Ori slid in next to Nori, while keeping a firm hold on his light weight carpet bag. Nori told him it wasn’t too far maybe an hour at most. This seemed to disappoint Ori, he pouted for a moment but as soon as the buggy lurched forward he picked right up. He’d crane his neck as many ways as it could, and if a tree was close enough he would reach out his hand to brush the leaves.

“I’ve always loved driving,” said Ori as he contenued to look around,” of course I’ve never had many chances; The train ride was Nice thought. Sister Delmont –she was one of the care takes at the orphan asylum- had made it clear that I should not fall asleep on the train, even if I had been awake for a hundred years I couldn’t have fallen asleep. This is truly the most beautiful place in all Canada, plus I’ve always wanted to live by an ocean. When I was with the Raymars I’d always imagine I was somewhere else, and most often it was by an Ocean. To imagine what all the ships must look like floating on the horizon with their sales rose, oh and the places they must go! I love the idea of sailing and boats but I have vowed to never step foot on one again. When I was little I was on a boat for nearly a month on the open ocean, but because I was so young I only remeber it by the fact that I was dreadfully sick the inter time. When Sister Delmont said we were getting on a boat I almost made up my mind not to come , however I- “the child stopped for a moment partially because he was out of breath but also because he realized how much he had said.” Oh you must tell me If I talk too much! It’s such a dreadful habit but I can stop If I’m told I need to! I promise!”

Nori smiled and ruffled Ori’s unruly hair. “Talk all you want. It doesn’t bother me a bit.”

Ori’s face lit up and he linked his arm with Nori’s” Oh I know you and I are going to get on just fine!”

Nori honestly didn’t mind the boy’s ramblings. He never was very talkative himself, but he couldn’t stand silence between two people. this is why he’s always had a deep appreciation for people who could hold up an entire conversation by themselves and only occasionally make him contribute.

The drive continued and so did Ori on his trip from Nova Scotia .They turned on to a narrow road that took them threw a grove of apple tress full of blooms. The path led between two rows of trees that formed a low tunnel over the drivers. sunlight speckled they the path through the trees, and only a few fleeting sights of the pale blue sky could be seen. Ori had stopped in mid sentence when he saw this.

“Oh Nori!” with one arm he clutched Nori’s closer and with another he plucked a twig with some blooms on it.” what is this place?”

“They call it The Grove.”

“The grove?!” exclaimed Ori in an outrage.” That name is far to plane It doesn’t do this wonder full pace any justice! No, I’ll rename it…the Channel of Earthly clouds. Doesn’t that seem better? All these white flowers do look a lot like clouds that got stuck here on earth wouldn’t you say? Oh I’m afraid that’s another one of my dreadful habits, renaming things.  You see when you grow up like I did – and I’m not looking for a bit of symphony when  I say this- it made things so much easier for me to rename things or imagine they were something else. Mrs. Raymar said it’s a wicked thing to want to change what god has given you, but I truthfully believe she only said that because she had absolutely no imagination.”

^^

Dori had just placed a third plate at the table when he heard The buggy pull up by the house. Dori tossed his apron in the cupboard and made one final check to make sure everything was just right. At first Dori had put on one of his best suits but thought better of it, since he didn’t want to intimidate the girl. He had just pulled the pork chops out of the oven when the door open he turned to greet the new family member. Dori dropped the pan when he saw that the new family member  was a _boy._

Dori stood there in shock, he hadn’t even realized the pan had drooped until he saw the boy drop to the floor next to it and tried to clean up the mess.  

“who is this?” Dori demanded then yelled “OH GOODNESS SAKE CHILD,JUST LEAVE IT!”

Ori seemed to tense at the eruption, but hesitantly stood up, whipped his greasy hands on his overalls before holding one out to Dori “I-I’m Ori Ri-ise.” This didn’t go unnoticed by Nori, who became concerned when Dori’s temper had turned the bright talkative child from the station, in to the stuttering one before him.

“This is the child the Orphan asylum sent us, Dori I think-“

“they said they were sending a girl. What happened to the girl?’

“you…you mean you don’t want me?”

“I’m going to write them this very instant and demand to know what going on!”

“Dori please, you’re over reacting, I don’t think there ever was a girl, and it must have been a mistake...”

“Oh it was a mistake all right!”

“IM SORRY!!”Both brothers turned to see the boy was almost trembling, as his own outburst hung in the air. Dori suddenly was flooded with guilt, while Nori quickly went over to Ori and put his arm around his shoulder.

“There there, “Nori soothed “It’s not your fault in any way.” Ori, still upset, leaned in to Nori’s embrace. Dori walked Over to the pair, and following Nori lead put an arm around Ori’s shoulder.

“I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Dori said and he meant it.” I had no right to yell at you, now please calm down.” After a moment Ori did finally calm down.

“Do you really not want me?” he asked barely whisper. Neither Brother answered.

“why don’t I show you to the guest room, while Nori and I sort things out?”Dori walked to the door to pick up Ori’s bag that had been dropped in all the commotion. He took Ori by the hand a lead him up the stairs. They had a spare room that was usually a storage room but it was currently clean and had a bed.  Dori sat the bag on a wooden stool, Ori sat on the bed and began running his hand over the faded cotton quilt. Rather awkwardly Dori cleared his throat, “Shall I call you if we get dinner sorted out?” The Young Boy look to Dori and simply said “Thank you, but I don’t think I can eat.” And after a brief moment added “Would _you_ be able to eat if your dreams were suddenly in ruins, sending you to the depths of despair?” Ori asked whit such an honest face Dori felt obligated to respond.

“well I’m not sure.”

“oh you can’t even imagine it...”

^^

Dori came back to the kitchen to find Nori sitting at the table smoking his pipe. Dori should have been irate at Nori for smoking indoors, but he couldn’t bring himself to get mad. He looked over towards the mess on the floor and sighed as he began cleaning it up. There was a pregnant pause until Nori sat his pipe aside and spoke up

“You know what the boy told me on the way over hear?” he didn’t give Dori a chance to guess but got his attention. “he told me that one of the sisters working at the orphan asylum had told him that after hearing our names she decided we would be the perfect family for him. Dori….Nori….Ori.”

The elder brother put the dirty pan in the sink before turning to Nori.” You think we should keep him don’t you.” Nori didn’t have to answer, Dori already knew. “I don’t know what came over me, and yes I over reacted, but We need a girl to work in the shop, you know that.”

“And _you_ know as well as I do that it doesn’t _have_ to be a _girl.”_

“Of course I know that but, as I’m sure _you know ,_ It was logical to assume that working at a dress shop  would  appeal to more girls than Boys. “

“Well how do you _know_ it won’t appeal to him?”

“Nori please…”

“Please what?” 

“Don’t try to talk me into this.”

Neither brother said anything after that. The pork chops were cleaned up, and Dori found some sausages to cook up.  They weren’t as good as pork chops but would work under the circumstances. He went up stairs to get Ori, ready to beg the boy to eat should he need to. He knocked on the door but didn’t get a response. When Dori opened the door he saw that the child was already asleep on top of the quilt. Dori looked around to make sure Nori wasn’t around before, quietly as he could, he walked over to Ori and began to take his overalls and shoes off.  He tugged the covers over the sleeping child. Without thinking Dori began to stroke Ori’s hair. It was weird,  they’ve only had the boy for barely a few hours; but  it felt like he’s been with them all along.

Balin was right; he has lost all his good sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter planed out , and hopefully will be up by next Wednesday


	3. Chapter 3

Ori couldn’t remember ware he was when he woke up. After a few minutes of rubbing his eyes and getting his thoughts straight the events of the previous day came flooding back to him. There was a mistake, they didn’t want him , he was going to be sent back to the Orphan asylum. It was almost too much to bear and Ori began to feel tears gathering in eyes. He was ready to just lay back down and cry into the pillow , but a knock at the Door had him composing himself as he scrambled to open it.   
Dori greeted him with a small smile “ Good morning ,” he said awkwardly “ I was just coming to wake you for breakfast. Do you feel up to eating or are you still in the ‘depths of despair’?”

“I’ll…I’ll be down in a minute Mr. Rison.”

“Oh just Dori is fine. Now hurry up I have some things to discuss with you.”Dori closed the door and left Ori alone. He looked around for his overalls and shoes until he finally saw then folded up on the chair. Ori didn’t remember taking them off , now that he was thinking about he didn’t remember getting under the quilt ether. The thought that one of the brothers had taken the time to tuck him in and make sure he was comfortable gave Ori enough courage to go down stairs.

When Ori entered the kitchen he saw that only two places were set at the table. Of courses they wouldn’t set a place for me, they’re sending me away. Ori thought to himself. He once again got the urge to cry but, once again, Dori interrupted before the tears could fall.

“Well go on and sit down, don’t want your breakfast to get cold do you?”Dori gestured to one of the bowls of oatmeal, still a bit confused, Ori sat down and began eating. they couldn’t remeber the last time he had anything this good to eat, and quickly began to eat large spoon full’s .There was a small bowl of berries sat out on the table , and he quickly put several spoon fulls into his bowl before he began shoving large bites into his mouth. 

“Don’t eat so fast!” Dori scolded, Ori rested his spoon on his bowl for a moment than began to take slower (but still quite large) bites.” Would you like some tea?” asked Dori.

“Yes ‘lease “Ori said around a mouthful of oatmeal.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!!” Dori sat a steaming cup of tea down for Ori who took a long sip. Dori sat down with his own cup of tea and began eating his breakfast. Not surprisingly, Ori was finished before Dori had managed to take more than three bites. Ori stared at his empty bowl , wishing he had more but knowing it would be rude to ask.Insted he asked another question.

“Where’s Nori?”

Dori dabbed his mouth with a napkin before answering. “Nori has already had his breakfast and left for work.” 

“Oh,” Ori sighed before he continued” I suppose I’ll have to get up quite early if I wish to tell him good morning, that is of course if I’ll be hear many more mornings…”  
Dori sighed.

“I was wondering when you would ask about that, a and I would like to let you know that Nori and I have agreed to keep you on a trial period to see if-“

“Oh thank you Dori!” Ori leapt from his seat and wrapped his arms around Dori’s neck in a tight hug, nearly knocking him out of his seat. “All right enough of that lad,” Dori pried Ori’s arms off him “Remeber it’s a trial so there is still a possibility you will be sent back, do you understand?”  
Ori nodded his head.

Dori took another sip of his tea to compose himself. He was almost ready to laugh, he couldn’t remeber the last time anyone had actually hugged him. He took a moment to look at the odd boy sitting across from him eating barriers out of the ceramic bowl. His hair seriously needed to be cut, he was far too skinny in Dori’s opines and his manors were horrendous. There was a comfortable silence before Dori asked what he hoped wasn’t a rude question.

“Ori, how old were you when you first went to the orphanage?” The boy looked up from his barriers with a completely neutral expression, which relived Dori a little knowing he hadn’t up set him.

“Well…my parents both died when I was about three years old, but I didn’t go to an orphan asylum until I was close to six years old.” Dori was silent and Ori took that as his queue to continue.” You see I was born in Norway. My mother, Rea, was Canadian and my father Orlse was Norwegian, Well my parent’s decied to travel back to Canada, but along the way they both became awfully sick.I was sick too, but it was only sea sickness. . Well, half way through the trip my parents died. But both my parents were teachers and one of my mother’s old students was also on the boat so I stayed with him and his family, he had six daughters can you believe it?! They were so kind to me though, they treated me like their own brother; they even taught me English which is why I don’t have much of an accent. Stayed with them for a few years, but then…” Ori hesitate for a moment , and Dori was worried he had asked to personal of a question but Ori picked up, ‘ They were moving to some ware in the states…and they didn’t have room for me. So they sent me to an orphan asylum and…I’ve been in and out of them all my life.” 

Dori had been silent while Ori spoke; it was a lot to take in. Ori didn’t seem to be effected by talking about his pas t though.Dori decided to change the subject  
“Do you know anything about sewing?” Dori asked, it was a bit forward but the whole reason for adoption was to have some extra help in the dress shop.

“I know how to do a running stitch and blanket stitch,” he said and then Dori asked where he learned the stitches Ori quickly lied.” Mrs. Raymar taught me.” He had actually learn to sew from some of the older girls at the orphan asylum, but he wasn’t about to let Dori know that there were girls who already knew how to sew up for adoption. “But I’m really good at copying patterns.” That part was true Ori was very gifted when it came to art; he could rescale and copy almost anything. This seemed to please Dori, which gave Ori a little more hope of staying.

“We only open the shop Wednesday through Saturday, we get so much business that we only need to have it open for a few days a week “ Dori explained “ I use Sunday, Monday and Tuesday to work on the orders. You would have to help me in the shop and at home with the sewing; do you think you could handle that?”

“I would do anything you told me too if you would just let me stay.” Ori said 

Dori had more questions but unfortunately he never got a chance to ask them because they were interrupted by a loud knock at the kitchen door.

“Dori are you about?” It was Balin.

“Good lord and butter, not him.” Dori groaned , with all that’s happened the last thing he need was the town gossip at his door. “Ori, go up to your room.”

“Why? Who’s that at the door?”

“While you are staying under my roof you’ll do as I say trial or not, do you understand?” Dori tried not to sound harsh, but this was for Ori’s sake. Ori quickly nodded and left the kitchen table. Once he was sure Ori was gone Dori opened the door.

“Good Morning, Dori.”

“Good morning Balin, I see the concept of our front door still eludes you.”

“Oh don’t be so cruel Dori, Why I remember….Who is that?”

Ori stood in the arch way of the kitchen, looking between Dori and Balin, clearly uncomfortable. Balin instantly began glaring at Dori, who promptly ignored him. With a heavy sigh Dori waved Ori over to him. He nervusly went over to where they were standing; he stood as close as possible to Dori and as far as possible from Balin.   
“Balin,” Dori began “this is Ori Ries, Nori and I are keeping him on a trial period.” 

“You’re joking aren’t you?” Balin said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, “Look at him! He’s so skinny you could look threw him! My lord would you just look at those freckles and that hideous red hair!”

Even though Dori knew Balin often bluntly spoke his mind, to hear him say such things about Ori were almost too much for him. It was apparently also too much for Ori who’s shy disposition dispersed in an instant.

“HOW DARE YOU!’’ he yelled taking both Dori and Balin by surprise.”How would you like it if I said such things about you?! How would you like to be told you’re ….fat and ugly and a miserable old Twit!” Ori’s face was almost as red as his hair when he yelled. Ori quickly turned ran back out of the kitchen to his little room, leaving a dumbstruck Dori and Balin.  
“Ori you come back this instant and apologia!” Dori yelled.

“It’s the Kind like that who will set your house on fire! Honestly the nerve of that child!”

Dori had to keep himself from also snapping at Balin , instead he simply said , “ Well you shouldn’t have insulted him like that, he can’t help how he looks.” This seemed to surprise Balin more than Ori’s outburst.

“Don’t tell me you’re taking his side Dori?!”

“I’m not excusing his actions, but –“

“But nothing! I’m leaving, good day Dori!” Balin made it to the door before turning to get the last word in “I feel so sorry for you, You have been bewitched by that brat!”

^^^  
Ori was in his room for hours. Not long after Balin left Dori began banging on the door demanding Ori to give Mr. Fudison an apology, but Ori refused. He figures he’s ruined his chances of staying any way so there was no point in apologizing. He was just going to stay in his tempera room till one of the brothers came to take him back t to the train station.  
It was sometime in the afternoon and Ori could smell lunch cooking, it made his stomach ache. His stomach had been aching all day but he could figure out if it was from eating too much at breakfast and nothing else or from knowing that he blew his one chance at true happiness.

There was a knock at the door. Ori, who had buried himself under the blankets and pillows, hesitantly called out.” Please Dori; unless you’ve come to take me back to the orphan asylum, please go away, I’m not apologizing.”

“Well What if I’m not Dori?” came Nori’s voice threw the wood. Ori quickly threw the covers off and rushed to unlock the door. Nori gave a small smile when he saw Ori.” Dori told me everything.”

“Is he mad?”Ori asked as he moved aside to let Nori come in. Nori looked around the small room; Ori’s bag was sat on the small chair, unpacked.

“You know,” Nori began as she sat down on the bed,” I haven’t been upstairs in almost three years.” Ori sat down next to Nori and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I’ve ruined everything haven’t I?” Ori sighed.

“Well not particularly, at least not yet,” Nori wasn’t used to comforting people so he awkwardly began rubbing the boy’s back.” You see, I have some information regarding Dori   
and Mr. Balin but if I tell you, you must swear to never repeat it and you didn’t hear it from me, understand?”

“I’ll be as silent as the dead.”

“Well,” Nori rubbed his stubbed chin,” When they were both younger –much younger they were rather sweet on each other.”

“Really?!” Ori was shocked, he knew about relationships between two males (its imposable to read Greek literature without learning abbot these things)but to hear that Dori was in such a relationship was a bit suprising.

“Oh yes, you see a lot of people in this town aren’t very…traditional when it come to matters like that, well anyway, Some time ago they had a falling out , I don’t know all the details but it was pretty bad. They act like nothing’s wrong but you can still tell there is tension between them, just like you can tell they still care deeply about each other.” Ori didn’t know what to say as he listen to Noir talk. He suddenly felt even more guilty at the thought of furthering the gap between Dori ,and who might have been the love of his life.

“Oh I’ve made such a mess of things!” Ori whined into Nori’s shoulder “ what should I do?”

“My guess is you’ll have to apologize to Mr.Fudison ,” Ori opened his mouth to say something but Nori cut him off, “Even if you’re not sorry, just imagine you are and make up an apology from that.”

Once again Ori let out a heavy sigh, “I suppose I could do that, if it’ll improve my chances of staying and for the sake of Dori’s love life.”

Nori chuckled to himself, and ruffled Ori’s mess hair.” That’s good to hear “Nori stood up to leave but remember one more thing he needed to tell Ori.” If Dori asks, I was never up here. He made me promise not to ‘influence you in anyway’.”   
^^^  
When Dori came in from the garden he was shocked to see Nori and Ori sitting and chatting around the kitchen table. He then remebered he was suppose to be angry at the boy (despite having spent almost ten minutes laughing about the look of outrage on Balins face). 

“well, I see you’ve decided to grace us with your presence .” Dori sat his basket of herbs and vegetables on the counter in favor of crossing his arms. Ori looked Over at Dori and smiled .

“Yes and I have decided that I would like to apologize to Mr.Fudison.”

“well,” Dori said trying not to show how surprised he was.”I’m very glad to hear that.” He dumped the contains of his basket out on the corner “Ori would you be a dear and take this to shed out back for me?” He handed the now empty basket to the boy who took it. Once He was out the back door Dori smiled triumphantly.

“see? I told you if we just left him alone for awhile he would come around.’”

“You did.” Nori walked over to the counter and started helping put things away” Even though Balin dissevered every word he got .”

“Nori!”

“Well he did!” Nori defined “with all the things I said when I was his age I’m surprised you didn’t send me off.”

“Yes well we must all live with regrets.” There was no sting behind his words and Nori playfully elbowed him. Ori came in a moment later, coughing.  
“Ori are you alright?” Dori asked with genuine concern . he whipped his dirty hands on his apron before rushing over to the boy. Nori stayed back , un sure of what to do.  
“Im-im fine-“Ori had to stop speaking as another fit of coughing took over “ although my chest hurts a little. “he finally got the words out.

“Oh I bet it was all that dust in the shed!,” Dori exclaimed , “ hear Ori why don’t you go lay down in the parlor and I’ll make you some tea that might help you chest okay?” he ushered Ori to the couch and made sure he was comfortable before dashing back to the kitchen.   
^^^  
After a while Ori’s coughing did settle down , though there was still a dull ache in his chest. He was able to rejoin Nori and Dori in the kitchen. Nori sat at the table whittling on a small piece of wood , while Dori moved around the whole kitchen preparing diner.ori was a little surprised when Dori accepted his offer to help. Ori was put in charge of stirring and adding the ingredients Dori already chopped in a lagre pot. While Dori toasted some bread slices in a skillet. Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of French onion soup , and Ori remembered just how hungry he was.

“If you are going to apologized to Mr. Fudison tomorrow we should at least to cut your hair.” Dori said while he was setting the dishes in the sink. Ori looked up from his second bowl of soup. 

“can’t I just brush it?” he asked , he never had any problems with his hair before , but now he was self conscious about it. He ran his hand threw his coppery locks, they were a little longer than how most boys wore their hair. Every time he tried to run his fingers threw it they would get caught on tangles.

“I’m afraid its past brushing Don’t worry , ill only trim it a bit. but first you need a bath.”

“I loathe bathes.”

“too bad , because you’re getting one.” Dori said firmly and began warming up some water on the stove “What are you laughing at Nori?!” Dori and Ori both Looked to see that Nori had his mouth covered in a failed attempt to muffle his chuckling.

“Nothing , this just seems familiar.” Dori rolled his eyes.

“Hurry up and finish your soup Ori, and Nori go get the tub and move the table so that there’s room for it by the stove.”Ori ate as slow as he could, however he was eventually dragged from the table by Dori. Reluctantly , Ori striped down and got into the tub.

“ Do you have any other clothes with you?” Dori asked as he examined Ori’s ragged overalls. 

“I have another shirt, and a sleep shirt.” Dori , wasn’t too surprised to hear that .

“I suppose for tomorrow you can barrow some of Nori’s old clothes but I’m afraid they’ll be a little big on you.” He knew Ori was much too skinny with his clothes on but seeing him without them only made him look smaller.

Dori wrapped the boy in a towel as he helped out of the tub. After Ori changed in to his night shirt ,he was taken to the back porch for his hair cut. Dori placed a bowl on his head and began cutting.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ori was woken up by a large crash in the kitchen. It was dark outside so Ori was blind as he ran down the stairs to see what was going on. He skidded to a stop when he saw Dory on the floor next to a broken chair. He was sitting upright but was holding his leg.

“Dori, Dori! Are you allright? what happened should? I call for a doctor?” Ori knelt beside his tempary guardian to help him back on his feet and into another chair.  
“I’m fine lad really,” Dori patted Ori’s hand comfortingly , “ I only tripped of that bloody chair in the dark.”Ori thought there was more Dori wasn’t telling him, since there was a lit lantern on the table, but he didn’t want to arguer. Ori was asking dori why he was up so early when nori dragged himself into the kitchen.

“Goodness Dori what’s going on?” Nori asked between yawns.

“he tripped over a chair in the dark.” Ori answered. Nori made a little hum, it sounded like he didn’t believe the story ether , but like Ori he kept his mouth shut.“Guess I’m in charge of breakfast. Ori, how dose eggs, bacon, sticky buns and coffee sound?” Nori asked with a wide grin. His grin widen when he saw how annoyed his breakfast menu made Dori.

“well I’d prefer tea over coffee, but the rest sounds absolutely delicious!”

“Alright then let’s get started !”

Just because dori was injured doesn’t mean he’d put up with horse play in the kitchen This was made clear when he tried to hit Nori with a wooden spoon for smuggling a bit of flour on Ori’s face. The sticky buns when in the oven, and soon the whole hose with their sweet smell. Nori began frying the bacon while Ori whisked the eggs with milk and butter.

“Ori if you tilt the bowl just a little it’ll help with the whisking, just a litt- NO NOT THAT MUCH. I swear child if you better not pour those eggs on the floor.”

At one point Dori tried to get out of his chair to fix the tea , but Nori forced him back down. Thanks to Nori breakfast was pretty lively .Although most of the conversation was Dori complaining about or correcting their cooking . The conversation quickly turned to Ori whose face had lit up with happiness when he took his first bite of the sticky bun.  
“Have you really never had one before?” Nori asked with disbelief. Ori’s mouth was full of sticky bun so all he could do was shake his head ‘no’. Ori finished his first one and reached for a second one, but was stopped by a light smack to his hand.“One is plenty,” Dori said in his stern voice.” Too much of a good thing is a bad thing, they’ll rot your teeth out.”ori with drew his hand while Nori rolled his eyes . “Besides we should take a few to Mr. Balin.”

“Yes we all know how he loves your-“

“Nori shouldn’t you be leaving for work?” Dori cut him off. Nori chuckled a little as he got up to put his plate away and get his things together. “ I think ill go get dressed. Ori I let you eat in your night shirt tonight but don’t make a habit out of it. Now go wait in your room. I’ll be up in a moment to help you dress. Can’t have you going to Balin’s looking like you just rolled out of bed. ”

Ori let out a long sigh he had hoped Dori would have forgotten about the apology he owed Balin. His hand drifted to his hair. It was noticeably shorter and looked an awful lot like the bowl dori had used to cut it. He didn’t think it was necessary to look nice for an apology but he was still on trial and he wasn’t about to do anything else to jeopardize his chances of staying .

Before Nori left he slipped a sticky bun into Ori’s hand, who quickly ate it as he ran to his room.

^^^

“Quit tugging !I warned you those pants would be a little big.” Dori scolded . the walk from their house to the Fudinson’s wasn’t very long but Ori had spent all of it tiring to adjust his ‘new’ clothes. Occasionally a buggy would pass by them, the riders would wave to dori but stair at Ori.

When they finally reached the Fudinson’s house Ori was first amazed by the size of it, and by the young man who sat on the porch. He was much younger than Balin but clearly older than Ori, but not by much. He had broad shoulders , thick brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. Ori turned is head a little so it wouldn’t be obvious he had been staring as they walked up the porch.

“Good Morning Dwalin.” Dori greeted.

“Good Morning Mr. Rison. Are you looking for Balin?”

“As a matter of fact I am,” as an afterthought he added,” Have you met Ori Ries? He’s staying with my brother and I on a trial period.”  
The young man-Dwalin looked at Ori but the only thing he said was ,” I-I’ll go let my brother know you’re hear. “ and he dashed off into the house.

“Well that was rude of him, oh don’t take offence Ori dear. Dwalin’s just not well versed in manors. “

They didn’t wait too long before Balin was walking out to greet them Ori was a little upset Dwalin didn’t come back but he was going to worry about that now, he has an apology to give.

“well Dori, this is a surprise.” Balin didn’t even acknowledge Ori.

“Ori has something he wants to say.”

Ori drooped to his knees and folded his hand against his chest. He had been taught to pray in this position and thought I would look good to apologize in it too, like he was praying for forgiveness. Dori was less than amused.

“Mr. Fudinson, I am so extremely sorry and I humbly ask for your Forgiveness for my atrocious behavior yesterday. I could never express my sorrow in words , not even if I used up the whole dictionary. Not only have I offended you I have disgraced Dori and Nori who have been kind enough to let me stay with them on trial. I had should not have lost my temper at you for telling me the truth, I am to skinny, am cursed with freckles and my hair is a horrendous shade of red. What I said was the truth too , only I shouldn’t have said it. I’ve been an orphan my entire life, I was never taught how to give people like you the respect they have earned. I hope you can find it in your heart to perhaps pardon my behavior even though I’m not worth your pardon. I also desperately hope you will bear no ill will towards Dori.”

Ori was quite proud of his apology, he had worked on it all night. It was a little hard for him to say the part about being ‘orphan trash’, it brought back too many negative feeling. However if it would improve his apology (and his chances of staying with the brothers) he would say as many times as he had to.Balin was studded by the apology, or rather by how much of an apology it was. He hadn’t even been that mad at the boy.

“there’s no need to be on your knees , stand up child “he said ,” I pride myself on speaking my mind and perhaps sometimes I let that go too far, I will accept your apology if you will accept mine.”

“oh yes of course! Thank you Mr. Fudison you have no idea how much this means to me!” Ori stood up shook Blain’s hand enthusiastically .

“Mr. Fudison is a bit formal lad, Just Balin will be fine,” Balin patted Ori’s head in a friendly manner ‘ Why don’t we all go inside for tea? Dori?”

Dori had pinched the bridged of his nose during Ori’s apology , and had stopped listening out of second hand embarrassment. At the offer of tea , however he perked up. Ori was more excited than he wanted to admit about going side the large house. He kept turning his head as he walked through the house trying to see as much as he could. While walking past a study , he noticed a long book shelf that took up the length of one of the walls. Naturally Ori had to see what books the Fudinson’s owned. He wasn’t sure how long he was looking but was pulled out of his trance when an agitated voice addressed him

“What are you doing in hear?” Ori turned to see Dwalin standing in the arch way. He looked irritated at Ori , although Ori had no idea why he would be.

“Picking apples from a cherry tree.” Ori replied sarcastically, if Dwalin was going to ask him an annoying question , he was going to respond in the same way. This seemed to irritate Dwalin (much to Ori’s delight) he let out an irritated growl before marching up to Ori. “Dori is asking where you are , you smart ass.”

“Well at least I’m not a Dumbass.” Ori saw a fire light behind Dwalin eyes, strangely it looked more like amusement than anger . The look on his face however, clearly said anger. Ori saw that Dwalin was about to retort but Blain poked his head in before he had the chance.

“Oh there you two are, come on the tea is ready.”

Ori and Dwalin glared at each other as they walked to the parlor. Dwalin sat on the love seat opiset of Ori who sat next to Dori on the sofa. The table was lined with sever serving platters that had sandwiches, cookies and the sticky buns from earlier. Ori thought he heard Balin whisper something about ‘oven fire’ but Dori silenced him before he could hear the rest. 

“so tell me Ori,” Balin said as he set his tea cup down,” Do you enjoy reading ? I noticed you admiring my library.”

” Oh I love reading! Although I never had many books, most books I’ve read I had to barrow from the other children .Although I sometimes I would sell eggs for book money , but unfortunately I almost never got to keep them for very long.,” Ori’s memory went back to Mrs. Raymar throwing his book into the fire , and how it happened on more than one occasion. “That’s how I learned to read so fast, well that and both my parents were teachers – oh I’m talking to much again aren’t I? I’m afraid it’s a bad habit of mine, but I can stop if you tell me so. Why just this morning Dori was telling me my tongue must be hinged in the middle-“

“Ori.” Dori cut in, the boy blushed a little in embarrassment. Balin was smiling at him , obviously amused which made Ori feel a little better knowing he hadn’t upset him so soon after his first outburst. Dwalin however , continued to glare at him with cold blue eyes.

“Don’t worry about it lad ,” Balin said as he patted Ori’s knee sympathetic” it’s rare to find another so passionate about books , so you are more than welcome to barrow anything you like.” Oir’s face lit up as he thanked Balin over and over again. Ori went to pick he tea cup up but the table suddenly gave a harsh jerk. Some of the food fell off the trays, and tea splashed out off a few cups on to the table and flor. Ori’s tea cup however, had spilled on to his leg and rolled off the table before smashing on the floor.

Nervously Ori looked to Balin, he didn’t look pleased but he wasn’t angry ether, Dori looked mortified. Ori looked over to Dwalin and was looking sheepish and refused to look at anyone.

“Did you just bump the table?”Ori demaned.Dwalin made eye contact with Ori “You’re out of your mind.” He spat. This enraged Ori more, despite Dori putting his hand on Ori’s shoulder to calm him.

“Yes you did!” he jumped from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Dwalin. Who also stood up , Oir then realized how big Dwalin was, this made him shrink back some.  
“Well your…just a stupid orphan!”Dwalin yelled as he started to leave the room. , he had been called that many times, by many people , but hearing Dwalin say it made Ori to mad for words. So instead of saying anything, Ori picked up a biscuit and hurled it at Dwalin head. It hit its mark and Dwalin let out a loud curse as he rubbed his sore head. Ori’s victory however, was short lived. Dori’s mouth was open in astonishment , Ori felt his heart sink at the realization of what he had just done. He quickly began forming another apology in his head ,he didn’t get far though, because there was suddenly the sound of laughter filling the room. It was coming from Balin , Balin was laughing. Dori was still astonished. Ori waited nervously for someone to say something. Finally Balin’s laughter died down and he could finally speak.

“I’m sorry lad,” he said between chuckles,” It’s just nobody has ever stood up to my brother like that , let alone hit him in the head with a biscuit!” This part was especially funny to Balin because he once again burst into uncontroable laughter.

They didn’t stay much longer , soon they were back on the front porch saying goodbye. Ori saw Balin slip a folded up piece of paper in to Dori’s pocket, but he had to pretended he hadn’t seen it when they both turned to look at him. Balin came over and shook Ori’s hand , “ I can’t remember the last time I laughed so hard, think you for a truly entreating morning.” Balin then turned to Dori, “ Trial or not dori I seriously think you should put him in school, he’s too smart for you to keep locked up in your shop.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“perhaps you should bring him to the tri-county picnic this Sunday.”

“Balin I don’t-“

“what’s the tri county pick nick?” Ori asked.

“It’s a large picnic we have every spring ,” Balin elaborated, ignoring the looks dori was giving him” People from the neighboring towns of Hobbitin , Mirkwood and ours meet for a grand time. I think it’d be a great opportunity for you to meet the rest of the town and make some friends.”

Ori looked with hopeful eyes to Dori , who only said ‘we’ll see.’ They said their goodbyes and Dori and Ori began the walk back to the Rison’s house. Ori looked over his shoulder to get one last look at the large house . In one of the windows he saw thought he saw Dwalin staring but he turned his head back around so fast he couldn’t be sure.  
“Now I don’t want you to think just because we’re we might put you in school that we have made up our mind.” Dori said as they walked down the dirt path. Ori had been picking wild flowers as they walked and had fallen a few steps behind Dori.

“Yes , but with all that has happened it give one room to hope.” He said as he walked up to Dori, who had stopped to let the boy catch up.  
“But with everything else that has happened it also leaves room to doubt.” Dori said ,although it had little effect on Ori’s mood. After a moment Dori added.” If you take that rode up there a little ways , you’ll be in Hobbitin . One of my best customers and dear friends, Belladonna, lives there with her husband and son Bilbo. I think you and Bilbo would get along quite well, perhaps I’ll introduce you at the picnic.”

“Really?” Ori smiled at Dori,” I’ve never had a bosom friend before.” Dori felt bad for the child, he had obviously been through more than someone his age should ever have to go though. He couldn’t tell if Ori’s hopeful nature was just a mask or if he could really be so optimistic. Dori pushed the thoughts from his mind as the walk continued. He didn’t even say anything when Ori slipped his hand into Dori’s and held it for the rest of the walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the first chapter wrttien and eddited so it should be up later tonight.


End file.
